You are the reason
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: The title explains it all..


_Amy, I know you've had a rough couple of days. I wanna make you feel better, so if you could come up to the roof, I have a surprise for you. I love you!_

 _Truly yours,_

 _Sheldon xoxo_

Amy looked at the note on their kitchen island and she finally went back to the bedroom, got changed out of her work clothes and finally went up to the roof where Sheldon was.

She opened the roof door and saw Sheldon standing there with a bouquet of roses. The roof had little candles and rose petals everywhere, it was breathtaking. She could see the beautiful lights of Pasadena in front of her and seeing Sheldon smiling at her made her feel much better.

"Hey you", Amy walked towards her boyfriend.

"Hi", Sheldon kissed Amy's cheek. "You look beautiful"

"Why thank you! You look handsome", Amy smiled. "Sheldon, I have a question?"

"Of course", he smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?", Amy wiped her tears

"Amy, truth is, I did this for you because I knew you were having a rough couple of days and I wanted to make you feel better", Sheldon paused", I did this for you because I know I'm a terrible boyfriend and I wanna prove to you that I do love you more than you'll ever know because I don't deserve you"

"Sheldon, you're not a terrible boyfriend. You are the best boyfriend and I love you", Amy hugged her boyfriend. He hugged her back, tightly. Both of them refusing to let go.

"Hey, wanna listen to music?", Sheldon leading Amy to the middle of the roof.

"Music? You hate music", Amy looking up at her boyfriend.

"Amy, again, I'm doing this for you. And I don't hate music, I hate most music", Sheldon looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. "This song is for you, Milady"

 **There goes my heart beating**  
 **'Cause you are the reason**  
 **I'm losing my sleep**  
 **Please come back now**

"Sheldon", Amy whispered.

"What is it, Amy?" Don't you love it. I can change it back", Sheldon panicking.

"Sheldon", Amy paused. "It's perfect, I love it", she smiled.

"Okay good", he smiled back.

 **There goes my mind racing**  
 **And you are the reason**  
 **That I'm still breathing**  
 **I'm hopeless now**

 **I'd climb every mountain**  
 **And swim every ocean**  
 **Just to be with you**  
 **And fix what I've broken**  
 **Oh, 'cause I need you to see**  
 **That you are the reason**

 **There goes my hand shaking**  
 **And you are the reason**  
 **My heart keeps bleeding**  
 **I need you now**

Amy looked up at her boyfriend, "Would you really climb every mountain to get to me?", she smiled.

"And swim every ocean just to be with you one last time", Sheldon kissed her lips.

"I'd do that for you, too", Amy said.

 **If I could turn back the clock**  
 **I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**  
 **I'd spend every hour, of every day**  
 **Keeping you safe**

 **And I'd climb every mountain**  
 **And swim every ocean**  
 **Just to be with you**  
 **And fix what I've broken**  
 **Oh, 'cause I need you to see**  
 **That you are the reason, oh**  
 **(I don't wanna fight no more)**  
 **(I don't wanna hurt no more)**  
 **(I don't wanna cry no more)**  
 **(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)**  
 **You are the reason, oh**  
 **(Just a little closer now)**  
 **(Come a little closer now)**  
 **(I need you to hold me tonight)**

"You really are amazing. You know that?", Sheldon said.

"No, I'm really not. You're just saying that", Amy said shly, blushing a little.

"No I'm not. I think you are absolutely amazing, beautiful, kind-hearted. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm grateful I did it", Sheldon kissed her forehead.

Amy was the one who should be grateful. She never wanted this little moment with Sheldon to end. Since meeting him, her life has been amazing. She loved him so much, because of him, she now has a boyfriend, friends, living with her boyfriend.

"Since you did this for me, which keep in mind, you didn't have too. I'll take you to do anything you wanna do tomorrow", Amy whispered.

"Amy, that's not necessary, I wanted too. But if you wanted, do you wanna go to the comic book store or maybe the train store", Sheldon smiled.

"Anything you want. My treat", Amy said.

Sheldon cupped her face in his hands, made her meet his gaze. Shyly, he said, "Oh my god, I love you so much"

"I love you too", she smiled.

"You know the song is almost over, Amy. What do you wanna do after?", Sheldon suggested.

"I just wanna dance the night away, with you, by my side", Amy smiled, once again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", Amy whispered.

 **I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**


End file.
